geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Dawn Chronicles
The Silver Dawn Chronicles is a series of stories created by Gemini Drake. The original plan was to create the game Lunarosse and call it a day on the RPG Maker VX. However, more and more ideas kept coming to his twisted mind, whether it be through dreams or recycling old ideas into better ones. This has been confirmed to be a quadrilogy with the series ending at Story Four. As to why it is called The Silver Dawn Chronicles, that will be revealed in other stories. Main Series ''Lunarosse Release Date: December 26, 2012 (initial release); January 5, 2014 (extended cut) Platform: RPG Maker VX Lunarosse (pronounced loo-nuh-rohs) is a realm of fantasy. Anything that is possible is: magic, fairies, monsters, dragons, werewolves, merpeople, elves, etc. Under the banner of this great realm is the kind and benevolent ruler, Empress Corlia del Lunarosse. Those who follow her order are rewarded with anything they desire: wealth, a family, a promising career, anything if the people earn it. However, there are those who see the empress' ways as nothing more but oppression, the demon tribe of Yliandra (pronounced yeel-lee-ahn-dra). Led by their shamaness of the same name, for years they battled against the armies of Lunarosse to try to bring "truth" to the eyes of its residence. It didn't how many fell, for those who believed in the empress' kindness are restored to life as though never killed at all. It has been ten years since the struggle began, and the war still rages on. One day, the ranger guild of Bahrmuel is given a special mission from the empress herself. They are to escort an ambassador assigned to journey into Yliandra's whereabouts to discuss peace after all these years. It's this particular mission that will decide the fate of the empress' blessed empire and the people who feel oppressed. Last Word Release Date: TBA Platform: RPG Maker VX Ace Five years prior to the story, an MMORPG called "Last Word" was in its beta stage, tested by a select few. This was the very first in a long line of future Virtual Reality MMORPGs where the players themselves experience the very world themselves as though they were born there. It's set in the mythical realm of Verasia, watched over by the divine goddess of the same name, consisting of twenty-four areas called the Sectors. The players' goal is to scale the Sectors to reach her realm of Shangri-la to become one of her chosen warriors, an Einherjar. A powerful creature called a Guardian are tasked by her at the end of each Sector to test those worthy of her divine gift. By defeating them and obtaining their Relic can one advance on to the next area. Only four beta testers were able to make it to the final Sector, Omega, ready to face its Guardian. Before the final blow could be dealt, a terrible accident occurred that severed the connection to the game. No one to this day knows what had happened. In the present day, the company, Demerton Inc., released the MMO to the public, becoming its biggest seller in years. Though everyone seems inthralled by the advancement in video games, one Marino Donahue doesn't get the craze. Years before the beta testing, he lost his parents in a fire, leaving only he and his older brother orphaned. Days after the accident, his brother left without word and no means of contact. One day after Marino returns from his classes he receives a package in the mail from an anonymous sender. Inside is a copy of "Last Word", along with the Virtual Goggles to play it, and a note that reads "If you wish to find your brother, you'll find him in Verasia." Marino's skeptical of the note's words, but decides to test the game out. The more he plays, the more he believes whoever sent the game was telling the truth. Having to deal with Guardians are the least of Marino's worries as he's opposed by the antagonist Guild, VENDETTA, game destroying bugs and glitches, and a Player Killer named Glyphsunder. He must depend on a player named Amara who can detect glitches, his best friend Darwin Croft, and the Guild UNITY to unravel the mysteries of Verasia and the Beta Crash. ''Adranés Release Date: TBA Platform: TBA The mystical realm of Adranés has never been a normal one, to say the least. It was believed from the day of its creation, it had been cut off from the rest of the world, enshrouded in a barrier that keeps anything from entering it or leaving. The barrier is held in place by five mystical glyphs known as the "Nirvana", each representing one of the basic elements. An ancient legend brought about is that it will weaken one day and only one chosen child can restore its stability. This child must be born on the day of the Ancient Moon - a phenomenon where the moon is full, larger than normal, and casts off a strange aura - and must be female. She will be called the "Moon Child". For years, she will be trained and prepared for her long journey to restore balance to the Nirvana and strengthen the barrier. Along the way, she must locate five other children chosen by the glyphs to be blessed by their powers. The cycle has gone on for over two centuries, and there have been at least five Moon Children in Adranés' history. In current Adranés, the barrier is about to lose power once more. The Moon Child must be ready for her journey. At the same time, young Jewel Callahan is awakened by a startling prophetic dream depicting her world's destruction. Her only hint to keep this disaster from happening is to find the mystical and enigmatic Celestia. The only way she can do this is by joining with the current Moon Child, Channa Östberg, in her quest for the Nirvana. However, this time around, their journey is constantly halted by a strange cult calling themselves the Oneiros, who believe the Moon Child will bring about Adranés' doom. ''Dishonesty'' The final chapter in The Silver Dawn Chronicles. Category:Series Category:RPG Maker VX Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:RPG Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction Category:2012 Release Category:2013 Release